Where did you go that night?
by Zacky V
Summary: RATED MA (Just in case it says 'M') NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T HANDLE DETAILED VIOLENCE/GORE I do not own Pokemon in anyway except for the games/anime I purchased
1. Chapter 1

Where did you go that night?

**A/N: IMPORTANT STORY DETAILS! **

**This story will be more on the human characters and less on the Pokémon. Only a few Pokémon will appear. Pikachu is the obvious one and if I name anymore it will give away the plot. I have already planned this story to be 25 chapters long (or thereabouts) and will try to update each chapter weekly. This story is not related to any of my current stories.**

Chapter 1: The Welcoming Party  
>(3rd person POV)<p>

"C'mon Ashton, get a hold of yourself" the 17 year old Pallet town legendary trainer berates. "It's only a party, but it's a party for you" he continues  
>"Pikapi? (Ash?)"<br>"Yeah Pikachu?"  
>"Pika chu? (You nervous?)"<br>"Yeah, I am. It's been ages since we've seen all our friends, some are only a few months that we haven't seen them where-as people like Brock and Misty are 6 years" Ash says clearly getting more anxious  
>"Pikapi pi chuka (Ash, calm down please)"<br>"I can't Pikachu, and you know why"  
>"Pikapi pika pi pika Pikachupi (Ash still has a crush on Misty)"<br>"Pikachu, a crush either goes away or develops into something more, and my feelings for Misty have only strengthened over the years."  
>"Pikapi pika. Pikachupi pi pika (Ash, relax. Misty looks relaxed)" Pikachu says pointing to the rest of the party.<br>"We can still make a run for it buddy. We don't have to be here"  
>"PIKA?! PIKAPICHU PIKA CHUPI PIPIKA! (WHAT?! YOUR MUM PLANNED THIS PARTY JUST FOR YOU!)"<br>"I know, I know but I need to get my head in the game. Go and enjoy the party buddy. I'll be back in a little while, I'll always come back for you" Ash says giving Pikachu a hug before putting him on the ground  
>"Pika? Pi pika Pikachu Pikapi. (You sure? I know you'll always come back Ash)"<br>"I need to get my head in the game you know, figuring out what to tell people and such. Go enjoy the party"  
>"Pika, Pikachu pi pika Pikachupi. (Alright, I will watch Misty)"<br>"Thanks buddy, have fun. I'll be back soon" Ash says as he starts to walk off

- At the party, Pikachu's POV -

(In this section I will have what Pikachu is saying as normal speech and what everyone else is hearing in the brackets)

_Where are Misty and Brock? I need to tell them about Ash_  
>"Hey Pikachu" I hear someone say and turn around to find none other than Brock standing behind me with a cheery expression.<br>"Hello Brock. How are you? Where is Misty? (Pikachu pika. Pika pi Chu? Pika Pikachupi?)"  
>"I'm doing good Pikachu. What about Misty?"<br>"Where is she? (Pi kachu?)"  
>"Over there" Brock says as he points to Misty. "Let's go say hi" Brock continues as he and Pikachu walk over to Misty<br>"Hey Brock. Hi Pikachu- hang on a second. Where is Ash?"  
>"Good point Misty. Pikachu?"<br>"He's walking around by himself because he is nervous" I explain  
>"What? Pikachu start again" Brock says<br>"I said-" Pikachu starts off getting ready to repeat himself until he hears Ash scream his name with his heightened senses. "ASH! (PIKAPI!)" I yell as I start to run in the direction of his scream.

- During this time (Ash's POV) -

_"Damn it what am I even doing? I should have just stayed at that goddamn party instead of all this walking around aimlessly out here"  
><em>"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I hear a gruff voice say  
>"Can I help you?" I ask before I realise it's Team Rocket<br>"You can" the Rocket grunts says before slamming a police baton into the back of Ash's head  
>"Pikachu!" I yell before the world turns black from the hit<p>

**A/N: I know it was short and not that good but it's more of a description/intro chapter. I promise the next chapters are going to be very, VERY intense and descriptive, hence the rating. Remember, new chapter every week (hopefully but absolutely within 2 weeks unless stated otherwise).**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously, on Where did you go that night?

"_Damn it what am I even doing? I should have just stayed at that goddamn party instead of all this walking around aimlessly out here"  
><em>"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I hear a gruff voice say  
>"Can I help you?" I ask before I realise it's Team Rocket<br>"You can" the Rocket grunts says before slamming a police baton into the back of Ash's head  
>"Pikachu!" I yell before the world turns black from the hit<p>

And now the story continues

- Ash's POV -

"_What happened? I know I was walking and then my head hurt and I called for Pikachu- wait. Team Rocket"_  
>"Finally awake huh?" the same gruff voice from whoever it was that knocked me unconscious<br>_"Maybe if I act cool, calm and like I don't care they'll just give up." _"I might be. Why do you care?" _"Nice, that was strong"_  
>"I don't to be honest; Giovanni does"<br>"What does Giovanni want with me?"  
>"To offer you, and you alone, a once in a lifetime deal"<br>"I'm listening"  
>"He is offering you a chance to be a Team Rocket Elite"<br>"And why does he think I care?"  
>"I don't know kid, I'm just the muscle"<br>"Then go get Giovanni for me"  
>"No need to go looking for me Ash Ketchum"<br>"Ah, the devil at last. All you're missing is your pitchfork and horns"  
>"Cold, but that's why I want you as part of my organisation, even when you know you have no choice you still try to play the hero"<br>"Maybe so but I will never join Team Rocket"  
>"I think I can get you to reconsider. Mr Blade, the 'co-operation' machine please"<br>"Do whatever you want, I won't crack even the slightest"  
>"Oh Mr Ketchum, I will make you crack so violently you'll be turned to rubble"<br>"That doesn't even make sense Gio"  
>"It will when you're begging for mercy"<br>"If you don't let me walk out of here in the next 10 seconds, it will be you begging for mercy and guess what, it will not come. You will experience such pain as you have never imagined"  
>"That is why I'm offering you a chance to come to the Rocket family quietly. You've got a fire in you and I'd hate to see that flame doused. Hook him up the machine Mr Blade"<br>"Of course Sir"  
>"Hook me up to 10 of those machines, it won't change my mind."<br>"I'll keep that in mind. Last chance Ash, will you join us?"  
>"You know what Gio?"<br>"What?"  
>"Never"<br>"Wrong answer" I hear Giovanni say before I feel an excruciating pain through my body that feels like all my muscles are being stretched beyond their limits  
>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"<br>"Had enough?"  
>"No (panting), let's go again (more panting)"<br>"As you wish"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

- Back to the night of Ash's disappearance, Pikachu's POV -

"Pikachu? Why are you running so fast?" I hear Misty asks me but I'm too focused on making it to Ash before I answer her  
>"Must be pretty serious Misty"<br>"Do you think something might have happened to Ash?"  
>"To be honest Misty, I have no idea"<br>"What if something did happen Brock?"  
>"He's tough as diamonds, he'll be fine"<br>"I hope you're right Brock"  
>"Brock, Misty. Come here and look at this. (kachu, Pikachpi. Pi pika chu chu pika)"<br>"What is it Pikachu?"  
>"It looks like blood Misty"<br>"Blood? Whose blood?"  
>"Ash (Pikapi)"<br>"Is this blood Ash's Pikachu?"  
>"Positive (pika)"<br>"Tough as diamonds Brock?"  
>"On the inside I meant"<br>"We have to tell every body else at the party or else they'll get curious"  
>"What do you want to say Misty? 'Oh hey Delia, Ash got kidnapped and we found some blood'?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah Brock, I am"  
>"I agree (Pikachu)"<br>"Let's go break the news" Brock says before we all turn around and head back to Ash's house

- Present time, Ash's POV -

"Just admit defeat Ash"  
>"Never Giovanni"<br>"Do you really want to go through this again?"  
>"You bet"<br>"Why do you want to do this to yourself? 100,000 Volts isn't enough incentive?"  
>"The fact that you even have to ask means you're never going to know Gio"<br>"How about we go one more time? If that doesn't change your mind, we have other 'tools'"  
>"Let's do it"<br>"You think you're so tough don't you"  
>"I am stronger than you will ever be"<br>"Says the guy getting tortured"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream once more before the world goes black<p>

**A/N: How about that huh? And that's just the beginning. What I have planned for later will make Ash's screams of agony in this chapter seem like screams of excitement. If you guys have any ideas for what kind of hell Giovanni should put Ash through (after all, Ash did call him the devil), PM me and I'll give you a shout-out in that chapter./**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUICK A/N: I figured that since this is rated MA, I might as well add swearing I mean Ash isn't a 10 year old anymore he's 17. Yeah, that's all. Enjoy**

Previously, on Where did you go that night

"What do you want to say Misty? 'Oh hey Delia, Ash got kidnapped and we found some blood'?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah Brock, I am"<br>"I agree (Pikachu)"  
>"Let's go break the news" Brock says before we all turn around and head back to Ash's house<p>

- Present time, Ash's POV -

"Just admit defeat Ash"  
>"Never Giovanni"<br>"Do you really want to go through this again?"  
>"You bet"<br>"Why do you want to do this to yourself? 100,000 Volts isn't enough incentive?"  
>"The fact that you even have to ask means you're never going to know Gio"<br>"How about we go one more time? If that doesn't change your mind, we have other 'tools'"  
>"Let's do it"<br>"You think you're so tough don't you"  
>"I am stronger than you will ever be"<br>"Says the guy getting tortured"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream once more before the world goes black<p>

And the story continues

- 3 days after Ash is kidnapped, 3rd person POV -

"I still can't believe my baby boy was kidnapped" Ash's mother, Delia, says still hysterical  
>"We can't believe it either" Max says pointing between him and his sister May, both Hoenn natives who travelled with Ash<br>"How could Ashy-boy let himself get taken? And who would have the resources to?" Gary says putting a finger to his chin  
>"I don't know Gary but something tells me it isn't a hostage situation"<br>"Why do you say that Brock?" May asks  
>"Because no one has called demanding a ransom or anything"<br>"That's true Brock. So, if they're not doing this for a ransom, what are they doing this for?" Misty asks intrigued  
>"I don't know Misty and I'm not sure if we want to find out either"<br>"Well I want to know!" Delia says shouting  
>"I'm not saying we should just give up Delia, I'm saying that it might be very difficult and something could happen to him while we're trying to find him" Brock says trying to keep everyone relatively calm<br>"Come on guys, this is Ash we're talking about"  
>"We know Misty"<br>"I'm just trying to stay positive"  
>"We all are"<br>"Kids?" Delia asks almost a little too sweetly  
>"Yes Delia?" Brock replies<br>"Are you going to stand around talking all day or are you going to go find my son?" Delia asks sternly  
>"Don't worry, we'll find him" Brock reassures <p>

- Team Rocket HQ Kanto, 3 days after Ash is taken, Ash's POV -

"Even you aren't this stubborn boy"  
>"Well….I got….news….for you…..Giovanni"<br>"You sound tired boy. Having trouble catching your breath?"  
>"You….won't…kill…me"<br>"Maybe, maybe not. Do you want to find out?"  
>"It….doesn't…matter….what…..you…do…to…my…body"<br>"Really? Why is that?"  
>"Because….you….can't….break…..me"<br>"Well in any case, I'll crush your soul. That's a promise"  
>"Good….luck….with…that"<br>"Thank you for wishing the assault squad good luck. You really should be an Elite"  
>"Never"<br>"Maybe you'll change your mind after you see what happens to Pallet town"  
>"What? What are you going to do?"<br>"Crush your soul, as promised"  
>"You wouldn't"<br>"Black Tulip? The mission is a go"  
>"Understood sir"<br>"See Ketchum?" Giovanni says as he pulls out a remote and turns on the TV in front of Ash  
>"It's a fake"<br>"Well look who's full of life now" Giovanni says flashing his trademark sinister grin

- Pallet town, the Team Rocket assault, 3rd person POV -

"Understood sir" a girl in her mid-20's says into a walkie  
>"So we're good to go?"<br>"Yes we are Richard. And remember, this mission is a diversion"  
>"Then why am I here?"<br>"In case the G-men come of course. We need someone with your powerful Pokémon Richard"  
>"You really think this Ketchum kid will buy our bluff?"<br>"I hope so, I really do. Alright Rockets, ATTACK!" Black Tulip says leading the charge into Pallet town but they get barely 20 feet when  
>"That's far enough"<br>"Who said that"  
>"I did" Misty says revealing herself from behind a tree<br>"Ah, Ketchum's girlfriend" Tulip says calmly  
>"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! Now, what have you done with him?"<br>"Me? Nothing. Giovanni? A helluva lot. He's got stamina, I'll give him that. I might have to hit him up if he's single then"  
>"He would NEVER fall for you! What did Giovanni do to him?"<br>"Let's see. There's the car battery and jumper cables, the knives, the guns"  
>"He killed him?!"<br>"Almost but no"  
>"You bitch!"<br>"Don't be angry at me. I haven't laid a finger on him"  
>"Tell me where he is"<br>"That wouldn't be any fun"  
>"I'm gonna kick your ass"<br>"I was going to tell you the same thing girly. That and you're outnumbered 4 to 1"  
>"2 to 1" a deep male voice says appearing from seemingly no-where<br>"It's even now" two voices say in unison also appearing from no-where  
>"5 to four. We outnumber you now" Gary says confidently<br>"We've got better Pokémon than you. We've always had better Pokémon than you" Black Tulip says getting into a battle stance, pokeball in hand  
>"You've never had better Pokémon than Ash's, and we have Ash's" Misty says confidently<br>"They'd never listen to you"  
>"I guess we'll find out" Gary says with a huge grin on his face<br>"it's on" Tulip replies releasing her first Pokémon 

**A/N: The pairings for the battles are; Misty vs. Domino (Black Tulip) for obvious reasons, May, Max, Brock and Gary vs. the other two grunts and Richard. (The battles are also 6 Pokémon each) because the way I see it, if Ash is gone, his friends are going to pull out all the stops and kick over every rock which means most of their best Pokémon. Also this battle took a while for me to plan out because I don't Team Rocket to seem like push-overs but I don't want to guarantee a loss for Ash's friends you know. Also, this battle sequence took me 3 hours to plan and write (2 for planning, 1 for writing. I'm also going to have a 'Pokémon remaining' count as it could get confusing later on.) So I hope the battle is good or I'm gonna shoot someone in the next chapter. Tell what you think of the battle, it could mean life or death for a character of my choosing.**

- Misty vs. Domino -

"Go Nidorina" Domino says calling her first Pokémon  
>"Come on out Staryu"<br>"That little thing can't beat us. Nidorina, use poison sting" the poison point Pokémon quickly obeys sending a flurry of poison needles at the starfish Pokémon  
>"Jump and use water gun Staryu" which the starfish Pokémon immediately obeys with a 'Haya' and lands the attack<br>"Don't stop Nidorina. Use poison sting again"  
>"Repeat Staryu" Misty says calmly knowing that her Pokémon understands what she's asking. The water gun attack lands and for a second it looks like Nidorina can still continue but instead, she faints<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 6<br>Domino = 5

- The 'Battle Royal' -

"Go Blastoise" Gary says releasing his starter Pokémon  
>"Go Golem" Richard says releasing his Pokémon<br>"Let's go, Onix!" Brock says like he did in the first season of Pokémon  
>"Seadra" the first grunt says<br>"Raichu, let's go" Max says calling his electric mouse  
>"Magmar" the second grunt says<br>"Let's do this Skitty" May says calling her pink cat Pokémon

"Golem, use rollout on that Skitty now" Richard commands to his Pokémon who immediately rolls into action **(See what I did there?)** and lands the powerful rock type attack on the poor little cat Pokémon who is knocked out  
>"I got your back May. Blastoise, use hydro pump on that Golem now"<p>

- Team Rocket HQ, Ash's POV -

"Well would you look at that. You're friends are trying to interfere" I hear Giovanni say in his calm, cold tone  
>"And they're gonna win Gio" I say confidently<br>"They are merely the 'Abracadabra' of this trick. They are the diversion/illusion if you will"  
>"Diversion from what?" I ask suddenly very intrigued<br>"You'll see soon enough"

- The Battle Royal -

"You're Golem is done" Gary says throwing his fist in the air as a symbol of his victory, something he clearly picked up from Ash over the years  
>"Seadra, Hydro pump that Onix" The first grunt says pointing to Brock's Onix<br>"Dodge it Onix" Brock calls out but it's a second too late as the hydro pump makes contact and knocks out Brocks Pokémon  
>"You're a gym leader? Please" The first grunt taunts<br>"Raichu, avenge Brocks Onix please" Max says calmly to his electric mouse who immediately uses Thunderbolt on a shocked grunt and even more shocked Seadra who faints after the attack  
>"My turn kid. Magmar, flamethrower on that rat" the second grunt says pointing to Max's Raichu. Unfortunately for the grunt, a certain Pikachu also hears this and decides to teach him a shocking lesson with a mild thunder shock as all Pikachu wants to do is get his point across, he doesn't like being called a rat, he's a mouse. That and he wants to see his friends kick their asses<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 5<br>Grunt 1 = 6  
>Grunt 2 = 6<p>

Gary = 6  
>Brock = 5<br>Max = 6  
>May = 5<p>

- Domino vs. Misty -

"Well girly, looks like I might have underestimated you. You're not a horribly bad gym leader"  
>"Just shut up and battle bitch"<br>"You need to ease up on the attitude. Any wonder Ash isn't your boyfriend" Domino says tauntingly as she throws her next pokeball into the air which happens to contain a Victreebell  
>"Victreebell, use razor leaf quickly" Domino says hoping to out-speed the little starfish, and it works<br>"Come on Staryu, use water gun" Misty says with urgency in her voice. The attack lands but proves to be ineffective  
>"Victreebell, stun spore then razor leaf again" Domino says with a huge grin on her face as she watches her plan play out and Staryu faint<br>"I have just the Pokémon to deal with that. Let's do this" Misty says calling her next Pokémon

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 5<br>Domino = 5

- The battle royal -

"Ok Nidoking" Richard starts of "Use Thrash on Raichu" he commands as thrash finds its mark on Raichu and knocks him out  
>"I got this Maxy. Blastoise, use hydro pump on Nidoking" Gary says with a grin on his face at his new nickname for Max, that and his Blastoise knocking out Nidoking<br>"My turn kiddies, Hitmonlee, use cross chop on Golem" the first grunt says as he watches his Hitmonlee defeat Golem  
>"Come on Brock, help us out huh?"<br>"I got this Gary"  
>"Azumarill, use hydro pump on Magmar" May says before a fight can break out between Brock and Gary. Azumarill's attack finds its mark and knocks him out<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 4<br>Grunt 1 = 6  
>Grunt 2 = 5<p>

Gary = 6  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 5<p>

- Domino vs. Misty -

"Gyarados, use flamethrower now" Misty says as she points to Victreebell who is cowering in fear at the ferocious beast in front of it  
>"Take it Victreebell. Then use stun spore" the Victreebell does as it's told and all though it's panting heavily uses a stun spore attack<br>"Protect Gyarados. Then use flamethrower again" Misty says confidently as she watches her Gyarados do just as she asked and knock out the Victreebell  
>"Get ready to have that 1000 watt smile knocked off your face. Go Electrode" Domino says with a smile of her own<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 5<br>Domino = 4

-Battle Royal (I know this changing might be annoying but I want to show what happens between the two battles at the same round so to speak) -

"Venusaur, use solar beam on that Blastoise" Richard says watching his grass type execute it's attack almost immediately and the panic on Gary's face  
>"Try to dodge it Blastoise" Gary says but is calls fall on deaf ears as Blastoise is defeated<br>"Heracross, I know I'm not Ash but you know me and Ash is in trouble. We need to defeat them, do you trust me Heracross?" Brock asks as he looks to Ash's Pokémon who responds with a smile on his face. "Excellent. Now use Focus punch on that Tauros" Brock says pointing to the second grunts Pokémon, who although fast, isn't fast enough to dodge the fighting bug's attack  
>"Kirlia, use Psychic on that Hitmonlee" Max says looking to his first Pokémon who quickly obeys and within a few moments, the Hitmonlee is defeated<br>"Azumarill, use ice beam on that Venusaur" May says pointing to the opponent and the attack lands but doesn't knock Venusaur out

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 4<br>Grunt 1 = 5  
>Grunt 2 = 4<p>

Gary = 5  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 5<p>

- Team Rocket HQ, Ash's POV -

"What are they being diverted from Giovanni?" I ask for the 6th time now  
>"Mr Ketchum, I am disappointed. I thought you'd have been able to figure it out by now"<br>"Then give me a hint"  
>"Where is the one place you would want to protect?"<br>"Pallet town obviously"  
>"And what would happen to you if say it get ruined?"<br>"Ruined? What do you…? YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DAMAGE PALLET TOWN!" I yell finally realising what he was talking about all along  
>"There's the Ash I intend to destroy. The one standing in front of my elite agent" Giovanni says with the widest grin Ash has ever seen from the evil man<p>

- Domino vs. Misty -

"Gyarados, use earthquake now" Misty says with a bit of panic making its way into her voice.  
>"Silly girl. My Electrode has the levitate ability making ground type moves ineffective. Now Electrode, use thunderbolt"<br>"Protect Gyarados" Misty says and the barrier is raised in time… barely. "Great job Gyarados. Now, use hyper beam"  
>"Use your protect Electrode"<br>"Shit" Misty says knowing that now Domino has a free shot at her Gyarados  
>"Ah Misty. This where your power house Pokémon falls. Electrode, use Thunder" Domino says as she watches her Pokémon charge up the attack then unleash it on the sky. A few seconds later, 6 bolts of lightning come crashing down on Gyarados all at once, effectively knocking him out<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 4<br>Domino = 4

- (It's that time for the switch again. Sorry if this is annoying you) Battle Royal -

"Venusaur, use solar beam on that Charizard" Richard says pointing to Ash's Charizard  
>"Listen to me Charizard" Gary says to Ash's second strongest Pokémon. "Just battle like you would if I were Ash and we'll get him back soon after" Gary says more to convince himself than Charizard but at the chance to see his master again, Charizard instantly goes into flight but unfortunately for him, Richard foresaw this and told Venusaur to aim in the sky. Charizard gives a growl of surprise at the attack as it makes contact and sends him to the ground but he pulls up at the last second and lands safely<br>"Thatta boy Charizard" Gary says cheering on the dragon type who happens to turn around to Gary with a scornful look on his face. At this, Gary immediately gulps but Charizard simply closes his eyes, puts the biggest grin on his face and gives thumbs up clearly happy at the compliment much to Gary's relief. "Now, use Flamethrower on that Venusaur" Gary says as he sees a huge flame come flying out of the dragons mouth. **(I know that Charizard is a Fire/Flying type but he looks like a dragon. You have to at least admit that.)** Within seconds of the attack hitting Venusaur, the Pokémon faints and Charizard ceases his attack  
>"Heracross, use rock tomb on the Scyther" Brock says pointing to the first grunts Scyther. Brock watches as the BugFlying type Pokémon is encased in rocks which after a few seconds knock him out  
>"You were saying Gary?"<br>"I was just motivating you Brock-o. looks like it worked"  
>"Yeah, yeah"<br>"Alright Kirlia, use Psychic on Scyther" Max says pointing to the last Pokémon on the opponents side of the field. Max watches the attack deal a lot of damage but not enough to knock the Scyther out. But that isn't what surprises Max, it's his new Gardevoir that stands before him.  
>"Congratulations Max" Brock and Gary say in unison<br>"Thanks guys"  
>"Now it's my turn" May says interrupting the celebrations. "Azumarill, use rollout on that Scyther" May commands and her Pokémon obeys quickly and knocks out the Scyther<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 3<br>Grunt 1 = 4  
>Grunt 2 = 3<p>

Gary = 5  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 5<p>

- Domino Vs. Misty (in case you guys haven't guessed yet, every time all the Pokémon have had their turn to battle and won or lost, the switching will occur. I forgot to mention it earlier) -

"What are you going to do now water Pokémon trainer?" Domino says tauntingly  
>"Use this" Misty says with a grin on her face as she sends out her Pokémon<br>"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A RHYDON?!" Domino yells both surprised and pissed off  
>"As a water Pokémon trainer, you have to be prepared for these things" Misty says with her '1000 watt grin' as Domino calls it<br>"No matter. Electrode, use sonic boom" Domino calls out to her Pokémon  
>"Take that hit Rhydon, then use Focus punch" Misty says with the smile never fading from her face as she watched Electrode fall<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 4<br>Domino = 3

- Team Rocket HQ, Ash's POV -

"_That's the smile I like to see. Kick her ass Misty"  
><em>"Your friends are becoming quite the annoyance Ketchum"  
>"That's why they're my friends. They're like me, annoying and never back down from a fight"<br>"You're right, you are annoying. But that'll change once you see that this battle is for nothing"  
>"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A HOUSE THERE-"<br>"Shut up or I'll do much worse"  
>"I'M GONNA-"<br>_"(Ash)" _an ancient voice filled with wisdom and knowledge says _  
>"Who said that?" <em>Ash asks confused  
><em>"(Me)"<br>"Who are you?"  
>"(Arceus)"<br>"No it can't be"  
>"(It's me my friend)"<br>"Why are you talking to me?"  
>"(Because I have a plan for you, one that you'll like some parts of and hate other parts)"<br>"I'm listening" _Ash says calmly knowing not to piss off a legendary Pokémon let alone the god Pokémon

- Battle Royal -

"Gyarados, use Hydro pump on that Charizard" Richard says as he watches the attack make contact and Charizard start to lose balance  
>"Hang in there Charizard" Gary says trying to encourage the dragon to keep fighting but Charizard falls<br>"Heracross, use cross chop on that Snorlax" Brock says pointing to his target and Heracross immediately jumps into action. Although the attack is supper effective, Snorlax's high Defence prevents it from falling  
>"Gardevoir, use Psychic on that same Snorlax" Max says pointing to the first grunts Pokémon who still doesn't faint when the attack is done<br>"My turn" the first grunt says with a grin. "Use thunderbolt on that Azumarill" he says watching the electric attack make contact  
>"Hang in there Azumarill and use Hydro pump on that Rhydon" May says as she watches the attack make contact and to the surprise of the second grunt, his Rhydon falls<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 3<br>Grunt 1 = 3  
>Grunt 2 = 3<p>

Gary = 4  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 5<p>

- Domino vs. Misty -

"Your Rhydon won't win this round. Go Machamp" Domino says calling out the four armed, pure fighting type Pokémon  
>"This isn't good"<br>"You're right. Machamp, use cross chop"  
>"Dodge and use flamethrower" Misty shouts in a panic to her Pokémon as it dodges and counters<br>"Revenge Machamp" Domino says calmly  
>"Oh no" Misty says deflated as she watches her Rhydon take the hit and falls<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 3<br>Domino = 3

- Battle Royal -

"Electabuzz" Gary starts off, "use thunder on Richards Gyarados" Gary says as he watches the panic spread across Richards face as his mighty beast is knocked out  
>"Heracross, use Cross chop on the second Snorlax this time" Brock says as he watches as much to his amazement, the second Snorlax faints<br>"Gardevoir, use Psychic on the first Snorlax now" Max says with the first hint of urgency in his voice the whole battle. His loyal starter obeys quickly and is surprised when the Pokémon is still standing  
>"Now Snorlax, Thunderbolt on Azumarill again" the first grunt says as he watches the attack make contact and this time knock out the weakened Pokémon.<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 2<br>Grunt 1 = 3  
>Grunt 2 = 2<p>

Gary = 4  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 4<p>

- Team Rocket HQ, Ash's POV -

"_(So what do you think? You like the plan?)"  
>"Absolutely Arceus. You're a genius!"<br>"(I'm really not. I'm just old enough to know what will work and what won't work)"  
>"To me you're a genius"<br>"(Thank you Ash. I must go now but know I will be watching you. You can do this Ash)" _I hear Arceus say before he leaves my mind  
>"Did you hear me boy?"<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't. What were you saying?"  
>"We're almost done with our mission"<br>_"(Remember Ash, you must remain calm)"_ I hear Arceus' words echo through my mind  
>"if I join the elites, will you leave Pallet town alone?"<br>"I can't stop the mission but I promise you that Pallet town will be left untouched after this"  
>"We…have a deal Giovanni" I say feeling like I've just made a deal with the devil himself<br>"Excellent. I'm curious though, why the change of heart?"  
>"I don't want to hurt my hometown"<br>"Wise decision. Very wise indeed" I hear Giovanni say in his usual demeanour

- Domino vs. Misty -

"Misty calls, Starmie"  
>"Didn't you learn from earlier?"<br>"Trust me; I know that I'm doing. Starmie, Psychic"  
>"Try to dodge and use Thrash" Domino says unsure of what the outcome will be but much to her surprise (and Misty's), the fighting type breaks free and thrashes Starmie into the ground effectively knocking it out but leaving Machamp confused<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 2<br>Domino = 3

- Battle Royal -

"Electabuzz, use thunderbolt on Charizard" Gary says pointing to Charizard with a grin on his face  
>"Try to dodge" Richard shouts but the thunderbolt hits before Charizard can even get in the air<br>"Heracross, use cross chop on that Snorlax for the last time" Brock says as he watches the attack knock out the Snorlax  
>"Charizard, use Fire Blast on that Heracross" Richard says pointing at Heracross and the attack lands before Brock can even give a command<br>"Hitmonchan" the second grunt starts, "use ice punch on that Dragonair" he finishes pointing to May's Dragonair who takes the attack on the chin  
>"That's the way Dragonair, now use Dragon Rage on Charizard" She commands as the attack finds it's mark but it isn't enough to knock it out<br>"Gardevoir, use Psychic on Hitmonchan" Max orders as the attack lands and knocks out Hitmonchan

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 2<br>Grunt 1 = 2  
>Grunt 2 = 1<p>

Gary = 4  
>Brock = 3<br>Max = 5  
>May = 4<p>

- Domino vs. Misty -

"I choose Bulbasaur" Misty says calling Ash's Bulbasaur to the field  
>"That little thing hopes to beat my Machamp? Good luck"<br>"Bulbasaur, stun spore followed by solar beam. Full power"  
>"Dodge Machamp" Domino says to the confused Pokémon who instead hits himself in the face before the stun spore lands and paralyses him. The solar beam that followed looked more like a hyper beam and might as well have had the power because Machamp faints<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 2<br>Domino = 2

- Battle Royal -

"Charizard, use flamethrower on that Electabuzz" Richard says pointing to Gary's Electabuzz  
>"Try to dodge" but Electabuzz isn't fast enough to avoid the hit<br>"Electabuzz, hit him right back with a thunderbolt" Gary says hoping to knock out the dragon but his hopes fall short as the dragon gets back up  
>"Snorlax, use ice punch on Pinsir" Brock says pointing to the second grunts Pokémon<br>"Haunter" the first grunt says, "use night shade on that Dragonair"  
>"Protect" May says in a rush. Luckily for her, Dragonair raises the barrier in time before evolving into Dragonite<br>"Gardevoir, use Psychic on Haunter" Max says and watches the attack hits Haunter  
>"Pinsir, use hyper beam on that Electabuzz" the second grunt says as he points to Gary's Electabuzz Who is too weak to dodge and gets KO'd<br>"Dragonite, use Dragon rage on Charizard" May says as the attack is fired and collides with Charizard who, after taking the thunderbolt from Electabuzz, doesn't have the stamina left to try and dodge and is therefore KO'd as well

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 1<br>Grunt 1 = 1  
>Grunt 2 = 1<p>

Gary = 3  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 4<p>

**- **Domino vs. Misty -

"Well I'll be damned. That little plant knocked out my best fighter"  
>"That's Ash's Pokémon for you"<br>"Go Fearow. Use Arial Ace" Domino says before the speedy attack hits Bulbasaur  
>"Bulbasaur, one last solar beam" Misty says knowing that one more Arial Ace and Bulbasaur is done<br>"Dodge and use Arial Ace again" Domino says grinning as the solar beam goes right by Fearow but not hurting him and the Arial Ace finds it's mark

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 1<br>Domino = 2

**- **Battle Royal -

"Dragonite, use aqua tail on the Rhydon" May says pointing at Richard's Rhydon  
>"Dodge and use Stone edge" Richard command but the end of Dragonite's tail hits Rhydon who counters with Stone edge and knocks out Dragonite<br>"Arcanine, use flamethrower on that Pinsir" Gary commands pointing at the second grunts Pokémon who takes the hit but doesn't faint  
>Now it was Brock's turn. "Snorlax, use ice punch on Rhydon" to which Snorlax obeys but the attack looked like it barely fazed Rhydon<br>"Gardevoir, use Psychic on Haunter. Take him out" Max says as he watches his Pokémon do just that

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 1<br>Grunt 1 = 0  
>Grunt 2 = 1<p>

Gary = 3  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 5  
>May = 3<p>

- Domino vs. Misty

"Let's go Pikachu" Misty says as Pikachu jumps onto the field and immediately unleashes a wicked thunderbolt that could easily be mistaken for a thunder attack that instantly knocks out Fearow  
>"That's some Pokémon"<br>"Still don't like Fearow huh Pikachu?" Misty asks who gets a 'Pika' in response  
>"Poliwrath, go" Domino says calling her last Pokémon to the field<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 1<br>Domino = 1

**- **Battle Royal -

"Rhydon, use earthquake on Arcanine" Richard says pointing to Gary's fire dog Pokémon who gets knocked out by the attack  
>"Snorlax, use ice punch on Rhydon again" Brock says calmly as the attack looks like it hurt more this turn<br>"Pinsir, use Megahorn on Gardevoir" the second grunts says as the attack makes contact with Gardevoir who gives off a cry of pain before being KO'd  
>"No one does that to my brothers first Pokémon. Blaziken, use Blaze kick on that Pinsir" May says as she watches the attack make contact which extracts a scream of pain before the bug type is KO'd<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 1<br>Grunt 1 = 0  
>Grunt 2 = 0<p>

Gary = 2  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 4  
>May = 3<p>

- Domino vs. Misty -

"Poliwrath, use Hydro pump" Domino orders before a huge stream of water is launched at Pikachu  
>"Dodge using agility and counter with thunderbolt"<br>"Protect" Domino says calmly as the electric attack does nothing  
>"Hydro pump again"<br>"Pikachu. Thunderbolt into the Hydro pump" Misty says with a smile on her face as Pikachu nods his head in understanding  
>"What game are you playing?"<br>"Domino, Domino, Domino. Water conducts?"  
>"Everyone knows that. It's…ELECTRICITY! POLIWRATH, STOP!" Domino shouts in a panic but it's too late as the thunderbolt makes contact and knocks out Poliwrath<br>"I win" Misty says calmly

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Misty = 1<br>Domino = 0

**- **Battle Royal -

"Rhydon, use earthquake on Blaziken" Richard says as his Pokémon obeys and lands the hit effectively knocking out Blaziken  
>"No one does that to my sisters first Pokémon. Sceptile, solar beam to take Rhydon out of commission" Max says angrily as his Pokémon quickly obeys and Richards' Rhydon falls<p>

(Pokémon remaining)  
>Richard = 0<br>Grunt 1 = 0  
>Grunt 2 = 0<p>

Gary = 2  
>Brock = 4<br>Max = 4  
>May = 2<p>

**- **Both groups together again -

"We kicked your Rocket asses. Now where is Ash?" Misty says happily  
>"Ash is with Team Rocket. And we were just the diversion" Richards says<br>"Diversion? From what?" Max asks  
>"Look behind you" Domino says an evil grin plastered on her face<br>"Oh shit" Brock, Gary, Misty, Max and May say in unison  
>"Buh-bye children" Domino says before throwing down a smoke bomb to cover her and her teams escape<br>"Ashy-boy is gonna be pissed" Gary says still staring at Pallet town which was now covered in smoke from fires

**A/N: So Ash has made a deal with the devil and had a chat with the god Pokémon, Arceus. Pallet town is also on fire, oh no. What a day huh? Please let me know what you think/thought of this chapter (positive or negative feedback, I don't mind) and I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days (I'll try not to have any more confusing group battles). Deal? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am putting my other stories on hold for a bit because I'm really into this story at the moment. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM. I felt it necessary to say that. Also, certain things in this chapter (and later on in the story) probably don't sound remotely plausible but for the sake of this fiction, we'll say it's very difficult to accomplish and not impossible. Anyways, enjoy this chapter**

**Previously, on Where did you go that night?**

"We kicked your Rocket asses. Now where is Ash?" Misty says happily  
>"Ash is with Team Rocket. And we were just the diversion" Richards says<br>"Diversion? From what?" Max asks  
>"Look behind you" Domino says an evil grin plastered on her face<br>"Oh shit" Brock, Gary, Misty, Max and May say in unison  
>"Buh-bye children" Domino says before throwing down a smoke bomb to cover her and her teams escape<br>"Ashy-boy is gonna be pissed" Gary says still staring at Pallet town which was now covered in smoke from fires

**And now the story continues (set 1 month after Ash's kidnapping)**

- Ash's friends -

"Come on guys. We've got to put out those fires" Brock says taking charge of the situation  
>"Brocks right" Max says chipping in<br>"Then let's go save Pallet" Brock commands earning a 'Yeah' from everyone else as they head into Pallet town

- Team Rocket HQ, Ash's POV -

*Knock knock*  
>"What?" I ask still partially asleep<br>"Are you ready to start your new life Ash?"  
>"I have a few conditions that must be met"<br>"That's to be expected, no one changes completely overnight. What are your conditions?"  
>"Number 1, I get to choose what I wear"<br>"And that would be?"  
>"My usual black t-shirt, but I need you to get me a pair of cargo pants with several pockets and a baseball cap that are also the same black completely"<br>"Are you trying to go for the ninja look?" Giovanni asks me with a smirk on his face  
>"Black's my colour" I reply with a smirk of my own<br>"Done"  
>"Number 2, I get to choose what weapons I train on"<br>"Did you have something in mind?"  
>"I'm a big fan of the Colt 1911, think you could get me two of them with hip holsters?"<br>"Shouldn't be a problem"  
>"They better be the Elite versions"<br>"Consider it done"  
>"Continuing with that condition, I like a good blade you know? I want some throwing knives and hunting knives"<br>"But you're going to have guns"  
>"Guns rely on ammo; I don't want to have to"<br>"Fair enough. Any other conditions?" Giovanni asks  
>"Number 3, if I ask for a moment or two to rest, I get it"<br>"Of course. Is that all?"  
>"Yep" I reply coolly<br>"I'll get your uniform immediately. Oh, and this probably goes without saying but if you try anything, and I mean anything, your friends and your family are going to pay the price"  
>"I figured that out already Gio"<br>"Excellent. Your training starts in 1 hour"

- Pallet town, 3rd person POV -

"Who still has water Pokémon who can help?" Misty asks  
>"I still have Ash's Squirtle" Brock says<br>"My Swampert can help" Max says  
>"My Nidoqueen knows surf"<br>"My Azumarill is still out" May says deflated  
>"Mine are out. Pikachu saved the day for me" Misty says patting Pikachu behind the ears, the way Ash used to<p>

"The plan is this then" Brock starts off with, "Max, you take the forest with May. Gary, you take Oaks lab. Misty and I will take Ash's house. Good?"  
>"Good" Everyone else confirms<br>"Let's get to work" Brock says determinedly

- Team Rocket HQ, 1 hour after Giovanni's wake up, Ash's POV -

"You are here for one reason and one reason only" the training officer yells in the usual military voice you'd expect to hear  
>"Why am I the only one here?"<br>"Because" he starts off with, "You are the only one qualified to experience AET"  
>"AET?"<br>"Advanced Elite Training. Are you stupid?"  
>"No sir. Just curious"<br>"Curiosity killed the cat"  
>"But satisfaction always brought her back"<br>"Damn son, I never thought of it that way"  
>"I don't mean to sound rude here but what exactly do I have to do?"<br>"For starters, you're going to be doing 20 pull ups, 4 sets of 5 with 15 seconds rest in between sets"  
>"After that?"<br>"Push ups and sit ups, 50 of each in 5 sets of 10"  
>"Any rest?"<br>"10 seconds rest between those sets"  
>"Okay"<br>"Followed by sprint training, 10 sets of 100 metres"  
>"I can do that"<br>"Followed by sparing between you and me for 30 minutes"  
>"Only 30?"<br>"Determined huh?"  
>"Like you wouldn't believe"<br>"Tell you what, I'll do the whole routine with you. It's been a while since there's been someone worthy"  
>"Cool by me"<br>"Good, NOW GIVE ME 20 PULL UPS!"

- Pallet town, Max and May, Max's POV -

"Come on Swampert, just a little more"  
>"SWAMP!"<br>"That's the way you do it" I yell encouraging Swampert  
>"Looks like you're almost done Max"<br>"No thanks to you sis" I say with a cheeky grin on my face  
>"Focus Max"<br>"Yeah, yeah. How's Blaziken doing?"  
>"Good, he's resting. What about Gardevoir?"<br>"She's resting too. What a battle huh?"  
>"You said it Max"<br>"Swamp"  
>"Way to go Swampert. Return and get a good rest"<br>"I guess we should go find the others"  
>"I think you're right May. Let's go see how Gary's doing"<br>"Why Gary?"  
>"Because he has a whole laboratory to put out"<br>"That makes sense. Let's go"  
>"Right behind you May"<p>

- Gary's POV, Oak Lab -

"Come on Nidoqueen, just a little more"  
>"Nido"<br>"Hey Gary"  
>"Max? What are you doing here?"<br>"We finished fighting the forest blaze. Need a hand?"  
>"Yeah, if Swampert's up to it that is"<br>"Of course. Swampert, help Gary's Nidoqueen"  
>"Swamp"<br>"Nido"  
>"That's the way, teamwork"<br>"If we keep this up, Gramps' lab will be safe again in a little bit"  
>"I hope so Gary. I'd hate to think of losing all those years of research and Pokémon he's holding onto"<br>"You mean the Pokémon I sent to the Pokémon centres?"  
>"GRAMPSPROFESSOR OAK!"  
>"Don't do that"<br>"Do what Gary?"  
>"Come out of no-where like that"<br>"Sorry about that" I hear gramps say while chuckling nervously

- Brock and Misty, Misty's POV -

"Way to go Squirtle, you're almost done"  
>"I guess all that training with the Squirtle squad has paid off"<br>"Sure looks that way Misty"  
><em>"Where are you hiding Ash?" <em>I think to myself_  
><em>"Nice job Squirtle, return"  
>"All done?"<br>"Sure am"  
>"Good. Hey, let's go check on Gary and the lab"<br>"Good idea Misty"

- Everyone, Oaks Lab, 3rd person POV -

"Come on Nidoqueen, you're doing great" Gary says  
>"You too Swampert" Max encourages<br>"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but we need more Pokémon" Professor Oak says in a concerned tone  
>"Hey guys, how's it going?"<br>"Brock, we need Ash's Squirtle"  
>"Sure thing Gary. Go Squirtle"<br>"Squirtle" Squirtle says pulling on his shades  
>"Help Nidoqueen and Swampert put out that fire"<br>"Squirt"  
>"Swamp"<br>"Nido"  
>"One last Hydro pump" Brock, Gary and Max yell together watching their Pokémon fight the blaze down to nothing<br>"Good work guys" Brock says with a huge smile on his face

- Team Rocket HQ, 1 hour into training, Ash's POV -

"Not bad Ash"  
>"What's….next?"<br>"Sparing. You want to take a moment?"  
>"Maybe a minute or two"<br>"Alright, grab a drink and be back here in 30 seconds"  
>"Yes sir"<br>"Your 30 seconds start, now"  
><em>"This guy knows how to train. I wonder what he was before he joined Team Rocket. Regardless, he seems like an OK guy"<br>_"20 seconds Ash"  
>"Got it"<br>_"Time is flying, I'm having fun. Maybe this whole thing isn't such a bad thing after all. Wait, what did I just say?"  
><em>"10 seconds"  
>"Coming"<br>_"I'll have to ask this guy some questions while we're sparing"  
><em>"I'm back"  
>"I can see that. Ready to have your ass kicked?"<br>"It won't be that easy uh, what's your name?"  
>"Everyone here calls me Razor, because I'm sharp if you know what I mean"<br>"Reflexes right?"  
>"Give Mr Ketchum a prize"<br>"Are you going to train me to your standards?"  
>"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to dodge bullets"<br>"I see what you did there"  
>"Let me show you Ash. Giovanni, Bring Ash his guns"<br>"Are you saying you want me to shoot at you?"  
>"Yeah. Don't worry kid, your bullets won't touch me"<br>"What makes you so sure?"  
>"Your speed when you were sprinting, that's like a slow jog to me now"<br>"What?"  
>"Listen to me, you train with me at least 5 days a week, you'll get to my level in no time"<br>"Your guns Ash"  
>"Thanks Giovanni"<br>"Call me Gio. I like the way it sounds"  
>"Playing favourites Gio?"<br>"He's got the same potential you have Razor, and that's rare"  
>"I'll train him good Gio. Now Ash, imagine you only have one shot left and you need to hit me with it. Try it on your go"<br>"I'll give you a countdown"  
>"That's not necessary Ash. Just pull the trigger when you're ready"<br>"OK" I say before I gently squeeze the trigger releasing the bullet straight to my trainer, my ally in this place, Razor. What I see him do next truly amazes me. He turns into a blur only to re-appear right next me in the matter of a second or two  
>"Ta da"<br>"That's impossible"  
>"2 decades worth of sprint training Ash"<br>"I can't wait"  
>"You guys still have some training to do here. Ash, I'll take your guns back for the moment"<br>"Alright Gio" I say with a smile, handing him back the guns. _"Man, this is really fun"_  
>"You two fight rough now"<br>"I'm going to kick his ass Gio"  
>"You won't get close enough Ash. But I admire your spirit"<p>

"Come on Ash, stay down"  
>"Never" I say stumbling to my feet again<br>"You know Ash, most people would be lucky to go five minutes with me and still be able to stand properly the next day. But you, 10 minutes, 27 punches to the ribs, 10 hooks to face and you're still going"  
>"I'm...determined"<br>"You should be proud of yourself kid"  
>"I'm not a kid" I say as I throw a left hook to his face followed by a right one. The left one makes contact but the right one is caught<br>"Nice move, quick and direct. However, you left yourself open with the right hook instantly after. But, you did get a hit on me"  
>"If you let go of my arm, I bet I could get another one"<br>"Challenge accepted" I hear him say, releasing my arm and flashing a cocky grin. I go for the left hook again and the right but he catches both of them  
>"Predictable" he says as he throws my arms out to the sides and shoves me in the chest to the ground<br>"And you lose the bet"  
>"Aww man"<br>"Cheer up, there's always tomorrow. Speaking of which, you're done for the day"  
>"Alright. Tomorrow, I'm hitting you again"<br>"Don't forget to stretch and eat a good lunch Ash. Come back here afterwards for weapons training"  
>"I forgot about that" I say chuckling before I leave the gym to have a shower and eat lunch<p>

- Pallet town, Brocks POV -

"As you know, Team Rocket was the one who attacked us"  
>"We know" I hear as the response to my statement<br>"We have reason to believe that they also took Ash" Max pipes in  
>"What makes you say that? Do you have any evidence?"<br>"We were battling some grunts that were being a diversion while another team attacked. After the battle, one of them said that Ash is with Giovanni before she disappeared in a puff of smoke with everyone else. I don't know about all of you, but it seems pretty logical to me" I explain to the town's people  
>"Why?" one of them, Jason I believe his name his, asks<br>"Because Ashy-boy was always interfering in their business, stopping their plans" Gary says joining in  
>"So this is like a payback thing?" Delia asks shocked<br>"We believe so"  
>"My little Ash was taken as payback?! Them bastards" Delia screams, losing her resolve<br>"We know how you must be feeling Delia, he was a great friend to everybody here. Now, we're going to find him"  
>"How do you plan on doing that Brock?"<br>"Lance and the G-men" I explain simply  
>"Lance as in 'Kanto Champion of the Pokémon league' Lance?" another resident of Pallet, Mary I believe, asks with disbelief<br>"The very same"  
>"When are you meeting with him Brock?" Delia asks with hope in her eyes<br>"He should be here in an hour or so. He owes Ash a favour and we're calling it in for him"  
>"Thank you guys for trying to find my little Ash"<br>"What are friends for?"  
>"Misty's right, we're his friends and we're not going to just sit back and wait to find out what happens"<p>

- Team Rocket HQ, Ash's POV -

After my shower I decide that now is a good time to go get lunch. As I walk through the illuminated halls to the cafeteria, I hear people approaching  
>"Oh look, its Giovanni's favourite pet"<br>"You jealous of me?" I ask with a grin  
>"You better watch it kid" a second grunt says joining the conversation<br>"Oh really? And why is that?" grin never faltering  
>"Because you're out numbered here" a third says<br>"Yeah, whatever"  
>"Whatever? Kid I'll beat your ass" the first says again<br>"Really? Are you in elite training?"  
>"You're already in elite training? I was wrong, you're not Giovanni's pet, you're his golden boy"<br>"Golden boy or not, I can still take all three of you on"  
>"They're not worth it" a younger boy, maybe 15, says<br>"I know, but I can't wait to see their faces"  
>"That's it" the second grunt says as he lunges at me with a right hook, which I catch and twist his arm at a very painful angle, all in the blink of an eye<br>"You should've left when you had the chance" I whisper into his left ear before I punch him in the back of the head, knocking him down  
>"You bitch" the third yells charging at me, the same tactic, the same result<br>"Leave if you know what's good for you"  
>"You still have to sleep Ketchum" the first grunt says<br>"What's going on here?" a new voice says breaking up the fight  
>"Nothing sir" the three grunts say, the second and third more strained than the first<br>"It didn't look like it. The way I saw it, Ash was seconds away from wiping the floor with all three of you"  
>"This kid has got Razor in his pocket? Spoilt brat" the first grunt says before I hear Razor whisper something to me. With a grin on my face, I give him a right roundhouse kick to the left side of his head, knocking him out<br>"Not bad kid. See you in there" Razor says walking away as the other two grunts walk off dragging the first leaning on their shoulders, heading to the nurses station  
>"That was so cool" the 15 year old from earlier says<br>"It was nothing"  
>"Nothing? Those guys have been bullying me since I first got here"<br>"A good hit to the head always makes them think twice"  
>"I'm Mark by the way" the boy says extending his hand to me<br>"Ash" I say shaking his hand  
>"So… you want to hang out after lunch?"<br>"Sorry Mark but I've got more training with Razor after lunch" I say and I immediately see his face sadden. "I can, however, sit with you on meal breaks and maybe hangout a bit on some days"  
>"That would be great"<br>"Plus, I'm kind of new here. I need someone to help me find out what there is to do around here"  
>"Mostly, train in the gym or stay in your room" he says leading the way into the cafeteria. Almost immediately, everyone in the room starts eyeballing me<br>"Hey Mark"  
>"Yeah Ash?"<br>"You sure you want to hang around me? Things could get rough"  
>"What are you saying?" Mark asks getting his tray of food<br>"See the way everyone in the room is looking at us?" I ask getting my tray of food  
>"I see what you mean. But you're the only person here who has given me a chance to be myself"<br>"That's my style, I give people a chance"  
>"Leave me alone Bob!" I hear a young girl, around 15 say to a taller male who appears to be about 17<br>"Except for him. Can you hold this for me Mark?" I ask handing my tray to him  
>"Sure, but what are you planning?"<br>"Oh come on Lucy, you know you love me" Bob says seductively  
>"Go find a spot to sit and enjoy the show" I say with a grin on my face<br>"Oh no. you're going to go fight Bob aren't you?"  
>"You bet. I don't like guys who treat women like that"<br>"I do NOT love you, I HATE you" I hear Lucy scream  
>"Oh come on Lucy, that girl didn't mean anything"<br>"Is there a problem here?" I ask  
>"No kid, there's no problem" Bob says without even looking at me, but Lucy notices and she starts to grin<br>"I believe there is, Bob"  
>"Look kid, leave"<br>"I don't think so asshole" This comment makes Bob turn around  
>"Oh, it's just Giovanni's lap dog"<br>"Any true Rocket agent knows that Giovanni has a Persian, not an Arcanine" I say not knowing that there were more than just grunt eyes watching me  
>"You call yourself a true rocket because you are in elite training? What a waste of Razors time"<br>"Funny, he doesn't seem to think so"  
>"I guess he's dumber than he looks"<br>"I'd be careful what I say next if I were you" Razor says appearing from no-where  
>"I didn't mean any offence" Bob says in mild panic<br>"Good, because you see this bruise?" Razor says pointing to a spot on his right cheek  
>"Yeah"<br>"This was caused by Ash" What followed next were several gasps of everyone in the room, including Bob  
>"You mean he got a hit on you?"<br>"Sure did. Pretty good hit"  
>"Sorry Razor. Me and Lucy were just leaving"<br>"You don't want to go do you Lucy?" I ask in an innocent tone which is followed by a shy shake of her head that says 'no'  
>"She's shy around people she doesn't know"<br>"She still has the right to a choice"  
>"Listen, mate, I don't care who you are or what you can do but me and Lucy are leaving, together"<br>"No, 'mate', you listen to me"  
>"Did you just talk back to me"<br>"I did. What are you going to do about it?"  
>"This" Bob says before he lands a quick right kick to my gut which winds me for a second. "Pathetic" I hear him say as he starts to walk back to Lucy<br>"Stop talking about yourself Bob"  
>"Oh look, the lap dog wants more"<br>"Damn right I do"  
>"Bring it on" he says before I land a quick right jab to his gut followed by a left hook to his face<br>"Just give up Bob"  
>"Stupid kid" Bob says before he lunges at me with a left hook which hits me in my face but I see the right hook coming and grab his arm and punch his elbow, extracting a satisfying crack sound and cry of pain from Bob<br>"Leave before it gets worse"  
>"No way. I am gonna-"<br>*Bang* the sound of a gunshot reaches my ears and everyone immediately stops what they're doing  
>"What exactly is going on here?" Giovanni asks with a pistol in his right hand and a vest in the left<br>"Ah Gio. I was wondering when my vest would be ready" I say calmly and coolly  
>"I said by lunch Ash, I keep my word. Now what is happening here?"<br>"Well Gio" Razor starts out before whispering into Giovanni's ear the whole story  
>"I see. Bob, you will not come within 50 feet of Lucy"<br>"You're just going to take his word sir?"  
>"I bet if I asked 20 people from this room what happened, I'd still get the same story just told a different way. Now, leave. You're lunch break is over"<br>"But sir-"  
>"Did you just talk back?"<br>"Sir-"Bob says trying to get a last defence in  
>"Get out of my sight!" Giovanni yells angrily making Bob leave and me smile, that is until Giovanni starts approaching me<br>"As for you Ash" he starts off with, a little bit of panic creeping into my mind. "You did a good thing here today"  
>"Wait, what?"<br>"You stood up for a team member. Very admirable for someone who once hated out organisation"  
>"Thanks Gio"<br>"Now, as you requested, black cap, tactical vest with holders for your clips and throwing knives, both of which are already in there, your two 1911's elite upgraded with thigh holsters and 3 hunting knives with an ankle sheathe and two hip sheathes. You start weapons training in 35 minutes, so I suggest you eat very quickly" Giovanni says as he hands me all the items he listed earlier before walking out of the cafeteria  
>"Alright everyone, get back to your lunch" Razor says which everyone immediately obeys<br>"See you in 34 minutes Ash" Razor says to me before leaving

"You sure know how to cause a disturbance"  
>"It's one of my many talents Mark"<br>"Uh, excuse me?"  
>"Ah, Lucy right?"<br>"Yeah. Can I ask a favour of you?"  
>"Shoot"<br>"Can I sit with you from now on? Bob might try something again"  
>"If he tries something again, I'll break his other arm, slowly and painfully. And of course, have a seat"<br>"Thanks Ash"  
>After about 15 minutes, I finish my lunch along with Mark and Lucy who bid me farewell as I head towards the shooting range for my weapons training with Razor<p>

**A/N: Yep, this where this chapter ends. Anyway, the next chapter should be out in about a week (could be 8 days or could be a couple days earlier). I have already planned out the next chapter and will start writing as soon as I'm done with this A/N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously, on Where did you go that night?**

"You sure know how to cause a disturbance"  
>"It's one of my many talents Mark"<br>"Uh, excuse me?"  
>"Ah, Lucy right?"<br>"Yeah. Can I ask a favour of you?"  
>"Shoot"<br>"Can I sit with you from now on? Bob might try something again"  
>"If he tries something again, I'll break his other arm, slowly and painfully. And of course, have a seat"<br>"Thanks Ash"  
>After about 15 minutes, I finish my lunch along with Mark and Lucy who bid me farewell as I head towards the shooting range for my weapons training with Razor<p>

**And now the story continues (This chapter is 10 months after Ash was taken by TR)**

**- TR HQ, Ash's room, Ash's POV -**

"Ash, we have good news and bad news for you"  
>"What is it Jessie? Is someone hurt?"<br>"No. But listen to me Ash, what I'm about to tell you could be more devastating than a bullet"  
>"Did someone die?"<br>"No Ash, but you might die on the inside"  
>"I take it that's the bad news?"<br>"Yes. Do you want to start with the good or bad?"  
>"Give me the good news first. If the bad news is as bad as you say, I might lose control. Just warning you for when you get to the bad news"<br>"We guessed this. Alright, the good news is we are still following your twerp friends" Jessie says the last two words with venom  
>"I thought we were past the whole 'twerp' phase. They are friends"<br>"This is where we give you the bad news"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"They've given up"  
>"Given up what?"<br>"The search for you"  
>"This isn't funny you three"<br>"We aren't joking"  
>"Tell me what happened. From the beginning"<br>"Well, it all started with the girl from Hoenn, she was the first to give up. Hell, her exact words were 'What is the point? If we have not found Ash yet, we never will. For all we know, he could be dead'. Her words"  
>"What about Max?"<br>"The boy? He wasn't as quick. He tried defending you along with everyone else you used to run with but she ended up changing his mind 3 days later and they left for Hoenn again"  
>"Who was next?"<br>"That brown spikey haired guy"  
>"Brock?!"<br>"Mr squinty? No, he didn't give up til later"  
>"Gary?"<br>"Yes, him. He had some things to say"  
>"Like?"<br>"'Ashy-boy is gone, May and Max were right, Team Rocket has probably already killed him and fed him to the Arcanine'"  
>"And?"<br>"And he walked off, just like that. This was 2 days after the Hoenn twerps"  
>"What happened with Brock and Misty?"<br>"They both quit too. About 4 days after Gary did"  
>"THEM SONS OF BITCHES! I TRUSTED THEM! I WAS FRIENDS WITH THEM!"<br>"You realise you said 'was' correct?"  
>"I realised James. I denounce the evil of their truth and lies"<br>"That's from our motto!"  
>"They better prepare for trouble. Want to make it Quadruple?"<br>"Are you asking to join our team?!"  
>"After training, yes"<br>"Why? What game are you playing?"  
>"The revenge game"<br>"On us?"  
>"On them" I say with an evil glint in my eye and an even more sinister smile<br>"You're not kidding?"  
>"They're going to wish I was dead when I'm done with them"<br>"If we are going to be a team, we might as well tell you this one last piece to the puzzle"  
>"What is it Jessie?"<br>"In another 68 days, there is going to be a gathering of all of them at your place"  
>"All of them in one place huh? Sounds like we need to work on a motto for when we storm that place"<br>"We're storming your house?"  
>"Not my mother though, she would never give up. Pikachu, well, we'll see"<br>"Alright Ash. Try and get some sleep, the big exam is tomorrow"  
>"I'll be ready"<br>"OK. We'll talk to Gio about you're transfer to our team"  
>"Don't. I'll handle Gio, you handle the motto. Deal?"<br>"Deal"  
>"Great. I'll see you guys tomorrow"<br>"See you then Ash" James says to me as he walks out of my room

- Later that night, Ash's dream -

"Guess who's back"  
>"ASHPIKAPI?!"  
>"That's right"<br>"Oh thank Arceus, we've been looking everywhere for you"  
>"Please May, I'd prefer it if you didn't lie right to my face"<br>"What do you mean Ash?"  
>"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!"<br>"No, we really don't"  
>"68 days ago I got some very interesting news from some people you may remember" I say jumping behind the tree line only to appear in an all too familiar, Meowth shaped balloon<br>"It's Team Rocket?! They're taking Ash again"  
>"Misty, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I say as we go over the new motto that the trio and I devised 68 days ago <strong>(AN: I thought of a good, possible comedic, new motto for them but I'll save it for later)  
><strong>"What happened to you Ash?"  
>"You guys happened"<br>"What did we do?" Max asks innocently  
>"You gave up on me, all of you did. I was going to rip the head off Team Rocket, that is until these three here told me what had happened. And to think I called you friends"<br>"We are your friends Ash"  
>"Save it Brock. I'm here for one reason and one reason only, I'm here for blood" I say before pulling out my duel wield 1911's<br>"This isn't you Ash"  
>"No Gary, this wasn't me, I changed" I say in a serious voice with a sinister smile<br>"You are a monster"  
>"I know May. And I've got to tell you, it feels great"<br>"So, you're really going to shoot us?"  
>"Yes Max, in a particular order too"<br>"What order would that be?"  
>"Don't worry Brock, you get to wait and see" I say before shooting May in the stomach<br>"MAY?!" all of the group say in unison, except for Ash that is  
>"Relax. She's still got about 3 minutes before she dies"<br>"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU SON OF A-" I hear Max say until there is only a gurgle sound from Max chocking on his own blood, thanks to one of my throwing knives  
>"I CAN'T BVELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT ASH!"<br>"Easy Misty, I haven't even started with you yet" I say earning a gulp of fear from the red head  
>"Now, Gary"<br>"Easy Ash"  
>"14 years Gary, that's how long we've known each other. Since we were 4" I say shooting him in the ankle<br>"You bastard"  
>"Relax Gary, I didn't hit your Tibial artery… yet"<br>"You fucker!" I hear Brock shout as he charges at me with his fist at the ready  
>"Stop" I say before he attempts to punch my face, which I dodge with ease before pulling out one of my combat knives and stab him straight in the chest<br>"You're really gonna kill me?" He asks spiting up blood in my face  
>"Now I am" I say before I pull out the knife and plunge it right into his heart<br>"BROCK!" Misty and Gary say together  
>"Now, what to do with you two"<br>"We already know you're going to kill us"  
>"You're right Misty. But I'm going to offer you a choice"<br>"And what would that be Asshole?"  
>"Gary, head or chest?"<br>"What's the difference? I die anyway"  
>"That you do. But I'm essentially asking you if you want an open or closed casket"<br>"Just shoot me in the head"  
>"Misty's made her choice" I say before I put 2 rounds in her head<br>"Gary?"  
>"Go Blastoise"<br>"Really? Now you think about using Pokémon?"  
>"Hydro cannon on Ash"<br>"Blast!" the blue tortoise says before launching the quick and powerful water attack at me, which I dodge with ease  
>"How?"<br>"AET" I say before shooting Blastoise in the head  
>"NO! BLASTOISE!"<br>"See ya later Gary" I say before putting two rounds in his head

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I finally awake from my nightmare  
>"Nightmare Ash?"<br>"You hit the nail right on the head there Gio" I say grinning _"I didn't want it to go that far"_  
>"Anything you want to talk about?"<br>"Nah, probably just nerves about today" I say lying obviously _"If I do lose control like that when I actually see them, I'm screwed_  
>"Well, it's that time Ash. Break a leg"<br>"Give me 20 minutes?"  
>"Sure Ash" he says waving as he exits the room <p>

- 20 minutes later, the boxing ring, Ash's POV -

"Hello fellow Rockets" Giovanni starts off with earning mass cheers from the rest of the organisation I once hated  
>"Today, we have a special treat for you" more cheering<br>"This will be a 6 on 1 fight" Even more cheers  
>"it will be; Bob, Jason, Michael, Evan, John and Aaron" More cheering<br>"Versus, Ash Ketchum" and there's the booing  
>"Will our fighters please enter the ring"<p>

"The rules are this, fight to the death using only your hands and feet. Is this understood?"  
>"Yes" we all say at the same time<br>"Then let the fight….BEGIN!"  
>Almost immediately, Jason charges at me with a right hook in progress<br>"And a beautiful dodge from Ash" I hear Giovanni say before I decide to go on the offensive and right hook Jason, knocking him down  
>"And Jason is down and now getting back up"<br>He charges at me the same tactic again, but instead, I clothesline him hearing the very loud crack of his neck breaking  
>"And Jason is out. 5 to 1"<br>Next to face me was Michael and Evan who both tried to kick my head off, failing as I ducked under them and punched them both in the cojones. **(Spanish for a guy's sensitive area)  
><strong>As they struggle to get back up after practically losing the chance of having kids, I kick their heads with much force that their heads turn about 120 degrees to the right, killing them.  
>"Three easy victories for Ketchum so far but, who will be next?"<br>Aaron and John try to mix combos and they actually get a couple of hits on me which just angers me as I grab Aaron (the first one to hit Ash) by the head and snap his neck. I also do the same thing with John  
>"This unbelievable. Ash is down to his last opponent in only 2 minutes"<br>"I think it's time I pay you back for stealing Lucy from me"  
>"She was never yours"<br>"She will be" Bob says before he pulls out a concealed hunting knife  
>"I'm going to kill you with that knife Bob"<br>"Sure you are" Bob says chuckling before he lunges at me, nicking my left arm. He starts his laughing again as he tries again, this time though, I grab his arm, twist his wrist so that he drops the knife, I pick it up and stab him straight through the heart  
>"I told you I would kill you with this knife. How does it feel to know the last thing you will ever see is my face?"<br>"This good" Bob says before stabbing me in the thigh with another, smaller blade  
>"Fuck you" I say pulling the blade out of his heart and driving into his brain. Afterwards I pull out the knife in my left thigh, drawing a lot of blood<p>

"ASH KETCHUM IS THE WINNER AND GETS THE TITLE OF 'ELITE AGENT'!" I hear Giovanni scream, this time though, people cheer for me. That is the last thing I hear before I black out from blood loss

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I will try and make next chapter at least 2000 words. Ash has killed his friends… in his dream/nightmare. What kind of monster has been created by the betrayal he felt when he heard what the trio told him? Also, did you guys like or dislike the fight? I just wrote whatever came to mind in this chapter. That's it for now, next chapter ina few days (hopefully)**


End file.
